


It's Yeet or be Yeeted

by BlackSilverWings



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSilverWings/pseuds/BlackSilverWings
Summary: "THIS BITCH EMPTY, YEET!"





	It's Yeet or be Yeeted

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [chat post](https://mysticalkhfan.tumblr.com/post/178925225877/its-me-connorgavin-throwing-an-empty-coffee-cup).

There was never a quiet day at the Detroit Police Station precinct. There was always some sort of noise; whether that'd be Captain Fowler yelling for or at people, Hank swearing, or Gavin annoying the hell out of someone...

And today was no exception.

Gavin sat at his desk, leaning back in his black leather chair with his feet up on the dark tabletop, a plastic cup of the precinct's finest bad-quality coffee in one hand and his phone in the other. He lifted the cup to his lips, about to take a sip of that fine coffee when Hank entered his peripheral vision. He followed the older man to his desk with his grey eyes, watching as Hank then sat down in his own black leather chair and started up his terminal, waiting for it with crossed arms. Gavin pulled his eyes away from the hardboiled lieutenant and focused back on his phone, continuing to scroll through social media posts when he came to one with a particular, very well-known Vine that was popular back in his days.

And that gave him an idea.

Tilting his plastic cup up, he downed the rest of his coffee and proceeded to throw the empty cup at Hank while exclaiming, "THIS BITCH EMPTY, YEET!"

Much to the displeasure of his partner, Nines (the new RK900 model), who had walked in with his predecessor, Connor, at an absolutely great time.

"Detective Reed, I'm not sure—"

"It's yeet or be yeeted, BITCH." Cue Hank throwing back the plastic cup that had hit him on the head.

"Lieutenant?!" Connor exclaimed, shocked by said man's action.

Gavin reached for his sandwiches in their plastic packaging—his lunch—and prepared to throw them at Hank.  
          
"You are what you yeet, old man."

Nines and Connor simply watched the chaos unfold.


End file.
